Hogwarts: Moonlit Dreams
by Yuki Wolf
Summary: Amy, an American witch is transfered to Hogwarts her 4th year. High school is pretty risky with romance and many of the boys at Hogwarts seem to have a taste for foreigners. Who will she choose? What are these dreams? OC x ? Language and Sexual themes
1. My Old School

**New Start HMD version 5**

Sorry for the long wait on everything. I'm graduating next week and I'll finally have ons of time. I have been taking advanced creative writing classes for a year now and I feel my story will improve greatly in the next few submissions.

* * *

Amy shot up in bed, surveying the dark room. Her ivory skin was clamy with sweat. It was another one of those dreams that she could never remember anything but the full moon. But this time she remembered one thing more, she had been running through the forest. Everyone else in the girl's 2nd level quarters was still sleeping as usual. She stretched and wiped her tired eyes before throwing the sheets aside and going to the bathroom to get ready for school. She wiped a small hand across the fogged mirror after getting out of the shower and stared at her reflection for a moment. Unsatisfied she brought scissors up to her head. Amy looked down at the counter. The last traces of her fake blonde highlights lay there, leaving dark brunette waves that came down to her breast. After dressing she headed down to the common room though accidentally slipped on the last step and fell on her bottom. She winced as the ground bludgoned her. Amy blew the hair out of her face, as she giggled at her own clumsiness. She dusted herself off, looking up to see the opposite oak staircase leading to the boy's rooms in front of her. A smirk played across her lips as she crept forward.

"Amy!" someone shouted behind her. Amy turned around to see her tall best friend Rachel.

"What," Amy asked trying to play innocent. "I was only going to take a peek," she said trying to suppress a giggle. Rachel marched her into the lounging room and they sunk down into the soft leather couch laughing. Rachel started to speak but everything she said after that was slurred as words ran into each other. The blazing fire in front of them stole Amy's attention. As she daydreamed, the flames danced in her dark brown eyes. 'This life bores me so much. Like everyday actions magic has grown to be a normal part of my life. I feel like there's so much inside of me waiting to come bursting out. But soon there will be nothing because of that hole in my heart. I will grow colder and colder until no one will stand by my side.' Amy thought to herself.

"Amy… Amy! Hey did you get your homework done?" Rachel said waving a hand in front of Amy's face, snapping her attention back to reality.

"No, and when I do you still can't copy off of me," Amy said in a harsher tone than she'd intended. Rachel let out a sigh and left the common room in silence. Amy stalked back up the stairs to her room and rummaged through her book bag at the side of the bed. She pulled out her things, getting started on her potions homework as many of the other students started waking. Many minutes had passed before Amy glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall in the common room.

"Crap," she cursed under her breath as she threw a sweatshirt on and ran out the door, her bag dragging on the ground behind her. Amy ran into her transfiguration class, hair messy, a slice of toast stilling hanging out the side of her mouth, and still cramming things into her book bag. She sat down quickly, setting up her supplies around her desk.

"Amy Thompson?" The teacher asked, taking attendance.

"Mmh," she replied with a mouthful of food. Chewing violently she squeaked "here!" After attendance the teacher droned on about how the schedule changes for the last two days of school. Amy pulled out her sketch book and started to draw a animagus in the form of a wolf. The image felt so familiar to her.

"Miss Thompson, would you please join the class!" The teacher shouted in frustration as she was in the middle of a lecture.

"Yes Miss Fowling," Amy said quickly putting the sketch book away and flashing the teacher a scrunchie face as she turned her back. Amy slept through History of Wizardry in the back of the classroom. She jerked awake at the sound of the bell, telling the students that it was lunchtime and followed the other students as they all rushed to get out of the classroom.

Amy always chose to eat lunch up on the stone balcony, that connected to the stairs, overlooking the dinning room. After eating a filling meal of pizza and chocolate milk, Amy pulled out her sketch book yet again, trying to finish the sketch she had started earlier. Unfortunately she didn't notice as a small group of well-dressed girls walked up.

"Oh look she's drawing those gay characters again." One of them said. The girl seemed to be the one most followed.

"They're not gay, they're just cartoons," Amy said in her defense.

"Sure they're not," the girls giggled and began to move on.

"Someone should slap that stupid plastic." Amy said under her breath.

"What did you fuck'in say?" the girl said turning and stomping up to Amy, trying to look tough as she pulled her wand out and pointed it in Amy's direction. Her and her friends were the sort of girls that thought that modesty was the brand of a new clothing line and wore a caked on mask of hooker makeup. It was all about what's on the outside for them. Then again that's all they seemed to have.

"I'm sure you heard me Valerie!" Amy said venom in her voice as she slipped out her unicorn hair wand. "Expeliamus!" Amy said with confidence, successfully knocking Valerie's wand out of her hand. But Valerie recovered quick, ripping her sketch book out of her hands and tossing it to the ground. As Amy shot up to retrieve her book Valerie backhanded her across the face, making her drop her wand as well. Amy rubbed her stinging face as if rubbing away her surprised expression as it turned to pure rage. "I like to use my fists better anyways," She growled before turning around and throwing a punch. Amy hit Valerie square in the eyes. Valerie squeaked in pain, cupping her hands to her eye, afraid it would fall right out of it's socate. Her friends saw Valerie's struggle and one stepped forward as Amy had her back turned.

"Stupify!" The wind had been knocked out of Amy as her lungs were grasping for air. She winced as her head hit the wall in front of her. Warm blood trickled down her forehead. She tried to lift a hand to her biting wound but her arm felt heavy and slow. The last thing she saw was Valerie's foot diging deep into her gut.

Several hours later Rachel went looking for Amy when she found that she had not attended any of her classes after lunch. She first went to the last place she knew Amy would be. Rachel's blue eyes widened as she raced up the steps and over to Amy's crumpled body lying in a puddle of blood. She bent down picking up Amy's feeble body.

"Somebody help, please help me!" She screamed.


	2. Meeting New People

3

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of the Harry Potter Characters are mine. My characters in this chapter are Amy Thompson, Amy's mom and dad, and Sara Greenstone.

**Notice:** the apostrophe means thinking in my story.

The main character of this story is a 14-year-old American girl named Amy Thompson. She has been going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry but not Hogwarts. (If you've played the Quiditch video game you notice there are people from all around the world.) Her parents decided to move somewhat close to London therefore she had to transfer schools.

"Amy... Amy wake up!" Her mother said as she shook her awake. Amy sleepily opened her deep brown eyes, rubbing away her dreams.

"What?" She moaned tucking her dark brunette hair behind her ears.

"It's time to get up. Now get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. We have to go shopping for your school supplies today," her mother told her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a minute." Her mother left her alone and she slipped out of her covers and threw on some clothes. She tied her hair delicately up in a ponytail with a ribbon and headed downstairs.

After having a filling breakfast she hopped into her father's muggle car. This would be her 4th year but she wasn't really looking forward to it. Amy looked out the window fascinated by this new place. This was London; she originally lived in America where everything was up to date. London was so old fashioned but had some modern qualities at the same time. That's why she liked it. They soon pulled up to a wizards pub called "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Now Amy, I want you to meet me here in one hour."

"Yes mother," she sighed as she entered the run-down pub. She glanced around the room seeing that she captured no ones eyes. She walked up to the bartender and asked him to show her the way to Diagon Ally. He showed her to the back door, tapping on a few bricks and they peeled away to reveal her destination. She thanked the weird man and paid him a few gallions and she was on her way. When she realized what time it was she then remembered that she needed to get a pet.

"Oh crud, she's going to be pissed," she said under her breath. Amy turned around and was going to run but ran into someone. She blinked and looked up to see...

"That scar... you must be Harry Potter!" she said a little excited.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've ever met."

"Oh I'm Amy Thompson. You wouldn't know me because I'm from America. I had to transfer to Hogwarts."

"What is your house?"

"Ravenclaw"

"Oh, I'm a Gryffindor."

"Well I should get going. I'm running a little late. It was nice finally meeting you."

"You too." Harry said as he waved good-bye.

"Good-bye" Amy said in one last breath.

Amy continued on to the pet shop and looked at all of the animals. Her old school wouldn't let her have pets, but now that she had the chance she just had to get one! She finally decided and got a small black kitten. She finished her shopping and went home. She tried to go to sleep that night but couldn't get that incident with Harry out of her head. Day finally came and she had hardly any sleep.

"I'm late!" She screamed at her parents and they all rushed in the car to get to the station. 'Oh great' she thought 'I wanted to be early; I'm probably going to miss the train and have to go tomorrow. Just what I wanted, to miss the first day. Yeah what a great reputation I'll have. The late new girl' She thought as she ran through the portal to platform 9 and 3/4. Much to her surprise she got there just on time. Since she was so late there weren't any seats left... well as far as she could see. She was about half way down the train when the door next to her slid open. It was a blonde haired boy around her age. He looked around then glanced at her.

"Can I help you?" he says in a cocky attitude.

"Well, I don't have anywhere-"he cut her off

"Sure you can sit with me." Her eyes kind of widened and he just smirked at her.

"The name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand and she took it.

"Amy Thompson."

"So what's you're house?" Draco asked getting right to the point.

"Ravenclaw, I'm a 4th year." He gave her a disappointed look and the two went silent. Amy started to get tired and soon fell asleep. A while later she woke up to find that Draco wasn't there, but 'what do I care' she thought to herself. She slid the door open and looked down the hall. There she saw a freckle faced red haired boy running after a toad.

"Bloody Hell!" he screamed as the toad hopped out of his reach into her direction. she picked up the toad.

"Would this be yours?" she asked.

"Actually it's my friend Nevil's. He's always losing it." She held out her hand and helped him up.

"I'm Ron Weasly, what's your name?"

"Amy Thompson, and before you ask I'm starting my 4th year and I'm a Ravenclaw." she blurted out getting tired of people asking.

"Well I've never seen you."

"Oh well that's because I transferred from Rowlod in America."

"Do you have any friends yet?"

"No not really."

"Well it looks like you have one now." they both laughed and she followed him to his cart. She opened the door and there was Harry beaming up at her.

"Oh hi Amy, funny running into you here," Harry smiled.

"Yeah" she said blushing.

"Well gee I didn't know you knew each other," Ron complained.

"Oh yeah we met yesterday at Diagon Ally. We kind of ran into each other." The two of them laughed a little.

"It's an inside joke Ron," Amy laughed.

"Is there something I've missed?" asked Ron and everyone laughed. Then Ron introduced Amy to some people. Some of those people were Hermione Granger, Nevil Longbottom, and the twins, Ron's older brothers Fred and George Weasly. She soon went back to her cart and got changed because the train was nearing the school. Everyone was rushing off of the train in excitement and she was getting pushed and pulled all over until someone grabbed her by the hands. She looked and saw Fred and George on either side of her.

"You shouldn't let people push you around." said George

"Yeah you might get lost," said Fred and they both laughed.

"Well thanks guys," said Amy smile.


	3. Finding a Seeker

Chapter 2

Well they all soon got to the school and had just finished watching the sorting. Dumbeldore called Amy up to the stage. "Some of you must already know that we have a new transfer student. Her name is Amy Thompson. She has transferred from the school in America. Amy already has a house, it's Ravenclaw." She could hear the other houses wine but the Ravenclaws were clapping and cheering for her. Well everyone had a great time at the feast and as soon as she sat down the girl next to her was shaking her hand.

"Hi Amy, I'm Sara Greenstone." said the girl

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled back at her. Well after a while the two girls got to know each other and then went up to the common room to unpack.

"So Amy, are you hitched yet?" Sara asks.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean do you have a boyfriend or something."

"Oh, no not really. But hey there sure are a lot of cute guys here." wink wink they both laughed and headed off to bed.

"Sara?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I miss my friends back at home." Sara just got up and hugged her before going back to sleep.

"Amy, Amy wake up we're ganna be late for flying class!" screams Sara. She got up, threw on her clothes, and dashed out the door. Today she had class with the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch appeared and she tried to straighten up her look.

"Well I am sorry to inform that the Ravenclaw seeker has dropped out this year due to her parents request. That is why today's lesson will help me decide who will be the next Ravenclaw seeker." Madam Hooch paired everyone on the Ravenclaw team with someone on the Gryffindor team who has the same model broom as you.

"We will be racing today, now Amy Thompson with Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter with Sara Greenstone, etc etc etc." A few people raced before Amy and Ron and then her turn came.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just cuz you're we're friends Ron." You tease.

"Whatever" he says teasing back.

Well Madam Hooch gives the signal and they're off. Surprisingly Ron was able to stay pretty close to her and didn't lose control until... WHAM!!! He hit a nearby tree. She had turned around to see Ron plummeting to the ground. Amy kicked at the back of her broom trying to make it go faster and caught him by the hand.

"Ron are you alright?" She said as she pulled him onto her broom.

"I am now" He said sarcastically. Just as they were nearing the ground he kissed her on the cheek. They both blushed like mad.

"Well done Miss Thompson I couldn't have found a better seeker." Says Madam Hooch.

Amy looked at Madam Hooch as if she was crazy but was instructed you to follow her.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" asked Harry to Ron.

"What you mean that kiss?" said Ron

"Yeah did it mean anything?"

"Well I don't know" blushed Ron."

"I will have the Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood teach you how to play. I would have someone else but he's the only one with time on his hands" says Madam Hooch. She lead her to this Oliver's classroom.

"Oliver I think I've found Ravenclaw a new seeker," she said to him.

"Oh good!" Madam Hooch left you with Oliver.

"Hi I'm Oliver Wood." He says.

"Yeah Madam Hooch told me." She couldn't help but stare. he was so hot.

"Um are you ok?" he asks. She snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah I'm Amy Thompson." She finally replied. He took her back outside to a clearing.

"You do know the basics of flying right?"

"Yeah." Oliver taught her all about quiddich. She had never really paid any attention to the quiddich games back at her school. Now that she was learning about it she found it to be very exciting.

"Wanna have a go at the snitch?" asked Oliver.

"Um sure" Amy said a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I will ride my broom right beside yours." Oliver let go of the snitch and She took off after it. Well eventually she caught the snitch.

"You're ganna need more practice. How about you meet me back here after dinner tomorrow?" Oliver says.

"Sure that would be great but isn't that... after hours?" She questioned.

"Just come, 'till then see you Amy." Oliver took her hand in his and pressed his soft lips to her skin. She blushed and ran off to her next class. But as she looked back she could see a large smile on his face.

Classes went by pretty quickly and She tried to ignore the incident with Ron on the field and luckily no one brought it up. Classes finished and she headed back up to her room. She changed into her normal clothes and headed down to dinner.Amy sat down next to Sara andthey started talking away. Harry walked up not long after.

"Hey Amy want to go for a walk?" Harry asked Amy.

"Um well I'm kinda," Amy began.

"She'd love to!" Sara shouted out for her.

"That's great, lets go," said Harry.

"Now?" Amy asked.

"Well duh, lets go," Harry said pulling her away from the table.


	4. Counting the Bruises

Chapter 3

Harry pulled Amy along holding her hand. "Where are we going?" Amy questioned.

"You'll see," Harry said smiling. He took her around the back of the school. "We're almost there. Now I want you to close your eyes," he said excited. They took a turn and... "Ok now open them." Amy gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!" There was a huge garden with every flower imaginable, even some she had never seen in her life.

"Yeah I sometimes come here to think. It's Profesor Sprout's private garden." Harry said as he sat down leaning up against a tree and Amy joined him. "That one's my favorite," he said pointing to a light blue flower. "It's called the Celsius's Tear. It's deadly too the touch because it is so cold. You can only handle it if you have Penguinist Gloves. They say that it's seed is an actual tear from the tear of Celsius the spirit of ice," Harry said almost admiring it. "Do you have a favorite?"

"I prefere the japanese cherry blossom, also called sakura," she said sighing. Harry held a closed hand out to Amy, opening it to reveal a single blossom. Amy's face lit up. "Oh thank you!" Amy said hugging him. They talked for a few hours about their home lives and Harry told her about all of the adventures he had had so far at Hogwarts. It began to get late and they went their separate ways. Amy got back up to her room after dinner and changed into her pajamas. She carefully set the blossom Harry had given her down on her night stand. She sniffed it, taking in it's sweet fragrence and closed her eyes as the world melted away and her dreams flowed in.

Thecurtains all pulled back by themselves and the sunlight shone through. Kinda like Hogwarts personal way of waking everyone up. Amy groaned, rolled over and tried to go back to bed but could get herself to. She got up and finally got dressed. Classes went by smoothly and then lunch came. Sara asked whatshe did whileshewas gone with Harry the day before and she told Sara everything.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Sara asked.

"Yeah I'm meeting Oliver on the grounds after dinner for some more quiddich practice."

"Sheesh, how many guys are you with?"Sara questioned.

"I'm not with anyone?" Amy said a little confused.

"So you're playing with them?!" Sara shouted.

"No! I said I'm not with anyone. I have no idea what the heck is going on in your head!" Amy shouted back

"Well it's obvious that one of them have got to like you, or manybe even more." Sara explained.

"Wow I feel clueless now," she said and they both laughed.

The thought of meeting Oliver after dinner was lurking in her head. Before lunch started Dumbeldore announced Ravenclaw's new seeker... AMY of coarse. Whispers started bouncing off the walls.Amy turned around to look around the room. Her eyes suddenly snapped towards something familiar. Amy locked eyes with Draco. Amy and Draco just stared at each other until Sara ushered her to sit down and start eating. The food appeared but for some reason she felt sick to her stomach, so she decided not to eat. She got up and began to leave the great hall to go outside and get some fresh air. Amy was nearing the outside door when she saw Draco coming her way. Her pace quickened but Draco ran and grabbed her by the arm.

"Why are you running from me?" Draco demanded.

"Who says I'm running?" Amy said mockinglyand they both go silent for a moment. "What is it Draco?" She asked a little calmer.

"I'm the Slytherin seeker... don't get in my way!" He spits still holding her arm.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Harry screamed while walking towards the two.

"Oh here comes Potter to save the day!" he laughed.

"Why don't you just leave her alone!" growled Harry.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mother! Ha, you don't even know what it's like to have one!" Dracolet her go.

"You take that back!" Harry screamed.

"Or what? You'll go cry to Dumbeldore?" Draco laughed and jumps on Draco punching him in the face... over and over and over. Draco's face by now is bleeding... A LOT!!! Draco spits blood into Harry's eyes and pushes Harry off of him. Draco and Harry are now rolling around on the floor throwing random punches. Amy was standing there for a good 5 minutes just staring at them until she finally snapped out of it. Draco is on the ground unconscious and Harry is just lying there holding his side.

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed, "What thehell is your guys problem?" Well she got them both to the hospital wing somehow and sat by they're bedside until it was dinnertime. She walked into the great hall and went to tell Ron, Hermione, Oliver, the twins and all of her other friends what happened. They all laughed and Oliver asked if she was all right. She said she was fine and went back to her table to eat.She told Sara whereshe'd been all afternoon and she gaveher this sympathetic look. "What, is there something on my face?" Amy questioned.

"I just feel so sorry for you," said Sara.

"Why?" Amy asked confused.

"Well it can be tough having guys fight over you like that." Sara explained

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Amy said andmade herself forget about the whole situation for the rest of the night. She finished her dinner and went out into the dark. "Luminous," she said and her wand lit up to show the way to the spot where Oliver toldher to meet him.


	5. Mixed up Feelings

You can decide how the story goes! Now you can vote for who Amy ends up with. I will set up the voting times. You can only vote for who you want off first. You can vote off Ron, Either of the Twins, Harry, Draco, or Oliver. The voting has already started so come on and vote for the **one** guy you want out of the story first! The guy with the most votes will be taken out of the story and the voting will start up again for the remaining guys. To vote e-mail me at wolf(underscore)demon(underscore)yuki(at)inuyasha.nu (the stuff in the parentheses are symbols)

* * *

Chapter 4 

Amywent to the clearing and but no one was there. She figured that Oliver hadn't finished eating yet. Sodecided to wait. She could hear the faintest hum off in the distance but it sounded as if it were really close by. Amy stood her grounduntil she felt something wrap around her waist. She was lifted into the air. She looked back and there was Oliver smiling at her. He pulled Amy onto the broom and told her to hold on. Amy put her hands on his shoulders but he moved them so that they were wrapped around his stomach with her head resting on his back.Oliver sped up into the open sky. The veiw was amazing from that hight. You felt as if you owned the sky, like you could touch the stars.The schoolshrank beneath them and the moon smiled upon their grinning faces.After a while Oliver made a turn and headed back down to the ground. They were gaining vilocity and it looked as if they were goign to hit the ground.Amy squeezed tighter and Oliver chuckled a little and they came to a surprising stop, making her body press hard against his back. They both sat there for a minute, hovering, Amy holding onto him for dear life. He could feel her heart beat up against his back.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah" she said in almost a whisper. She hopped off of his broom and turned to face him.

"I thought we were going to prac-" She was interrupted by Oliver's mouth closing over hers. She melted in his grasp. But then came to her scenses and pushed away. "What was that?" asked Amy

"I'm so sorry Amy I don't know what came over me." He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. It made her feel guilty.

"Look I just didn't expect that and I hardly even know you." said Amy. He said he understood and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope what happened tonight doesn't change how you think of me?" she said. She gave him a wink and ran off. Amy didn't stop until she got to her room. She didn't even change into her nightclothes. She just went right to sleep. That morning she woke up before most everyone else to go to the hospital wing and check on the boys. She noticed when she got there that Harry wasn't there. Well she wasn't surprised because Draco didn't get to hit Harry much before Harry knocked him out. She pulled up a seat next to Draco's bed. Amy was the kind but dangerous type of girl. It takes a lot to make her mad, but when she is others had better stay out of her way. She sat down and noticed Draco start to stir. He finally came to consciousness and just stared at Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Amy explained. Draco paused for a long time. He looked as if he was processing this.

"What are you trying to pull Thompson?"

"You're hurt what else would I do?" Draco didn't answer, he just kept staring. Draco finally snapped out of it as Amy turned to leave. He quickly stood up cringing in pain. "Draco, what are you doing?" She shouted.

"I'm... sorry," Draco whispered.

"What?" Amy asked surprised.

"You're not going to hear it again, so don't push your luck Thompson," replied Draco. And Amy rushed off to class.Amy had class with the Hufflepuffs today, so it wasn't anything special. At lunch she approached the Gryffindor table to find Harry doing quite well.

"Well I see you're up and running." Amy mocked

"Yeah I wasn't down very long," said Harry

"You showed him Harry." chimed in Fred

"Yeah, no one should let that scum touch a thing like you." added George

"Oh, Amy I've been meaning to talk to you." said Ron.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Well not here, follow me." Fred and George made kissy faces at Ron and he told them to shut up.Ron took her out of the Great Hall and into one of the study rooms. He stopped and sat down and she followed.

"That kiss... at the quiddich field, it actually meant more than just thank you." Ron looked down at his feet blushing.

"Ron I don't know how to put this, I... I'm in love with someone else," she said. 'more like a few someone elses' her mind said. "Geez I really hope this dosen't ruin any chance of friendship."

"Amy don't worry about it. You should always be true to your feelings. I'm just glad you told me before anything happened."They huggedand then walked back to the great hall and ate their lunch.

Today the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws had quiddich practice. First would be the Gryffindors and then the Ravenclaws. Well as the Ravenclaw team headed towards the field Amy saw Oliver. She ran up to him.

"Hi, how ya been?" she smiled.

"Fine" he says gloomily.

"Look" she rested her head on the side of his shoulder. "I really do like you and maybe we can be ya know, but right now is just too soon and I don't think I can handle it." she looked up at him with saddened eyes. So he hugs her and runs to catch up with his teammates. She was doing well in practice today and just about catch the snitch as it neared the stands until she saw something. It was Draco sitting in the stands watching her play. She tried to ignore him but couldn't shake his gaze. He made her feel nervous and she kept on missing the snitch. She should have caught it by now but she kept slipping up. Well practice ended when Amy finally caught it in frustration. The team said since she was new and took so long to catch the snitch that she had to put away the gear. Amy did and was naturally the last one in the locker room. No one was there so she started to take off her pads, whenshe heard something behind the lockers. Shepeered around the corner, but nothing was there so she continued undressing.Amy peeled off her shirt when suddenly she was whirled around and came face-to-face with those familiar icy blue eyes.

"Draco" she gasped. He leaned into her and looked down to see that her upper half was only covered by her bra and that sly smile spread across his face.

"I guess I should come back at a better time." Draco said as he left. Sighing, Amy's head banged against the locker doors as she slid done to the ground. 'What am I going to do?' she thought. Well she got dressed and went to dinner. The minute Sara saw Amy she bombarded her with questions on what has been going on. Amy ended up ralizing all the mess she was in andran out of the great hall to breathe. Harry followed her, worried that sonethign was wrong.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Harry asks a little worried.

"I-I don't want to talk about It." she manages to get out. Harry hugs her but doesn't let go. "Amy, I really like you and.... I don't know what to do about it." He finally says. He begins to pull her close to him.

"Harry I like you to but the truth is there are other guys that like me to. It's so hard and frustrating. I don't know who to choose and I don't want to hurt anyone." She began to cry again and Harry sat her on his lap and rested his head against hers.

"I don't know what to say except that I hope I might be one of those guys you might be considering." She cried into his chest and murmured

"You are."


	6. Tatse Testing

Chapter 5

Amy thanked Harry and finally sat down to dinner and Sara hugged her.

"Amy I'm so sorry this is happening to you. But just think any girl would love to be in your shoes." Said Sara. Amy gives her a weak smile and finishes her dinner. She was heading out of the great hall with Sara when...

"Amy wait up," someone calls as they grab her hand. Amy turned around and sees that it's Harry. He slips her a note. "Read it once you reach your room." He whispers. Amy and Sara rushed up to their common room and Amy reads it aloud to Sara.

_Dear Amy,_

_I know this still might be overwhelming for you. But hey, I've got to try for you don't I? Well meet me in the library in the famous witches and wizards section in an hour after dinner. If you don't show I'll understand._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Amy and Sara both squeal at how he's trying so hard and can tell he felt embarrassed when writing this. Amy rushed over to her alarm clock. She had5 minutes to get down there! Amy picked up the blossom he had given her and sniffed it. Sara gives her a big hug and Amy heads off towards the library. Amy was trying really hard not to get caught by any of the ghosts or teachers while sneaking through the halls. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of someone ahead. Peering just around the corner she saw Draco and his goons just walking around. Draco was pacing up and down the hallway; he seemed to be deep in thought. After a long pause he finally spoke.

"How could a girl like her care even a little about me? And after the way I treated her." He said. Amy had no idea who he was talking about until... "Amy is so beautiful and I can't get her out of my head. How silly love can be. You can hate someone until something small happens and you whole perspective changes." Her heart began to beat faster not knowing what to do. From where she was that hallway was the only way to get to the library. Then an idea popped into her head. She thought that she could just waltz down there, make him wonder. 'He will see me, yeah. But it's not like he's going to get me into trouble if he likes me that much.' Well she decided to put her plan into action. Amy began to walk out and strutted her stuff. Draco obviously saw her.

"And where are you going?" Draco says in his cocky attitude. She gave him a sly smile, kind of like his and says.

"Oh I'm just meeting someone." And walked and off leaving him stunned with his mouth hanging open. "Bye" she waved behind her. Amy reaches the library not long after and now she felt very confident. She knew she was a little late and when she got there she saw Harry waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late I just ran into a little trouble in the hall." Amy said.

"That's ok I'm just glad you came," Harry chimed. It was a full moon that night and the light from the moon shone through the windows reflecting off Harry's glasses .Amy loved the way his skin looked in the pale light. She couldn't stand to just look at him any longer as extended her hand and touched his soft face. Suddenly Harry inched closer and they both shared a deep kiss. Amy wrapped her other arm around his neck. She could feel his hands move down her sides and rested on her back. The kiss seemed to stop time until they heard something coming their way. They both stopped and look up. Harry got up and grabbed Amy's hand. 'We have to run' She thought. But Harry pulled her close to him and covered her mouth. The person they heard emerges from behind the book shelves. It was Flinch. He moves on and Harry let her go. Harry then took her the way that Flinch came from and finally out of the library. They got to a safe place and breathed heavily.

"That was close." she manages to say. "By the way what is that?"

"Oh this is my invisibility cloak." Harry says. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Those are really rare. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh I got it for Christmas," Harry smiled.

"Well I'd better be off before I do get caught," she kissed Harry lightly on the lips and took off towards her common room. Amy had passed the hall in which she last saw Draco and was relived to see that he wasn't there to interrogate where she went. She then heard something behind her and quickened her pace but she didn't run because she was afraid that a teacher might catch her. She knew it had to be Draco who must have followed her. She finally gives up running. Of course he hid from her sight. "Draco I know you're there, what is it that you want?" Amy said aloud and Draco emerges from the shadows. She wondered for a minute how he is able to do that, but then directed her attention back to the question that hung in the air.

"Who is it that you had to meet in the library at this hour?" Draco asked

"Why do you care so much?" She shot back.

"Don't change the subject!" Draco shouted

"I'm the one who should be asking questions. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." She started to walk away but Draco grabs her arm pinning her up against the wall.

"Don't think I'm ganna give up that easily." He loved to see the fear and surprise flicker in her eyes like the sparks of a fire. He combed through her hair once and then kissed her lightly on the lips leaving her standing there just like she had left him in the hall a few hours earlier, dumbfounded. She finally let out her breath because she had been holding it in when he touched her. Well to tell the truth she liked how he was so strong and showed it. Though this time he was gentle. She just stood there for a few minutes thinking about what had just happened and then slowly headed towards her common room once again. She got back and laid down on her bed. She had expected to fall right asleep, but it took her a few minutes to get over the shock that Draco had left her with.

In the morning Sara woke her up because she just couldn't wait to find out what happened between Amy and Harry last night. Amy told her everything including the Draco thing. Sara sits there staring at Amy with the same dumbfounded look Amy had before.

"Yeah I was just as surprised as you." Amy took a cold shower to wake herself up more and then headed down to breakfast with Sara. Sara notices that Draco keeps looking in Amy's direction but Amy just ignored it. They headed to classes not long after. Today they had class with the Slytherins. It was Defense Against the Arts class and she went there early so that she could get a good seat in the middle of the classroom. Amy tried to fill the seat next to her with Sara but she said she had to talk to someone outside the classroom and would be there when she's done. Not long after someone sat next to her. Thinking it was Sara she began to talk

"So Sara who was it that-" She turned to see Draco sitting there.

"Surprised to see me?" Draco asks.

"No not really" Amy grumbled. Finally class ended and she hurried to potions dragging Sara along with her this time so the seat next to her was filled for sure. Draco ended up sitting across from Amy but she ignored him and passed notes to Sara. They get through all of their classes and go to lunch. When Amy finished she decided to take a walk outside. She went far out from the school and started to hear music. It was a guy sitting up against a tree, singing and playing a guitar. She came up behind him. 'Well what do you know, its Oliver.' she thought. But he didn't notice that she was there. She stood there and listened for a while. He seemed to be writing a song. He then accidentally drops his pick behind him, at her feet. He goes to pick it up but sees her feet and looks up at her smiling face.

"Wow... how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I didn't know you played the guitar or sang for that matter," said Amy.

"Well you never asked." They stood there looking at each other for a minute and then she sat down next to him.

"What are you writing?" she asked

"Oh just a love song for a beautiful girl I teach quiddich to." he smiles and Amy just sat there blushing like mad.


End file.
